Heave Ho!
Blanche Ravalec |music = Robert Hartshorne Ed Welch |distributor = HiT Entertainment ABC for Kids France Télévisions Distribution |release date = July 27th, 2009 July 1st, 2010 September 23rd, 2009 |runtime = 70 mins 69 mins 60 |preceded by = Songs from Sodor The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 Thomas and the Runaway Car and Other Adventures |followed by = Splish, Splash, Splosh! My First Thomas with Henry and Gordon The Party Surprise and Other Adventures }} Heave Ho! is a UK/AUS/SA DVD featuring the first seven twelfth series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. The SA features six episodes. It was released under the title, Volume 1: Thomas and Friends for French audiences. It was released under the name Thomas and the Billboard and Other Adventures for Malaysian audiences featuring six episodes. Description UK/SA When a big, brash engine called Hank comes to Sodor, it's Thomas' job to show him around the island. Before he takes Hank on his tour, Thomas must do some important jobs. Hank tries to help but Thomas quickly dislikes the big new engine's enthusiasm and refuses to let him. Overloaded Thomas soon cracks a cylinder and needs help. Will Thomas let Hank help him finish his jobs? Will the engines become friends? Watch this and other Thomas & Friends episodes on this Great DVD! AUS Wrong directions, bumpy lines, trucks coming loose, storytelling and more in these action packed stories. Come along for the ride and join Thomas and all of his friends as they heave their loads and work together to make sure everything gets delivered on time! Watch this and other Thomas & Friends episodes on this great DVD! MYS Thomas, the small, mischievous engine lives with all of his friends on the Island of Sodor. They all happily work together on the railway. However, not everything goes well all the time and the little blue engine often has to face a lot of unexpected problems. In the end, they can usually congratulate each other on being Really Useful Engines. Episodes UK/AUS # Thomas and the Billboard # Steady Eddie # Rosie's Funfair Special # Mountain Marvel # Henry Gets it Wrong # Heave Ho Thomas! # Toby's Special Surprise FRA # The Photo Shoot # Edward and the New Wheel # Rosie's Funfair Special # The Legend of Proteus # The Wishing Tree # Hank the Strong # Toby's Special Surprise MYS/SA # Thomas and the Billboard # Steady Eddie # Rosie's Funfair Special # Mountain Marvel # Henry Gets It Wrong # Heave Ho Thomas! DVD Packs UK * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) SA * 3 DVD Boxset Trivia * In the opening of the DVD Menu in the scene of Thomas next to the windmill, Thomas' face was edited from his close up in the Series 12 opening saying, "Hello Everybody". * The DVD repeats the opening and ending in each episode instead of showing the animated transition of the engines on the DVD to introduce an episode. Goofs * In the French DVD, Rosie's Funfair Special is titled "Toby and the Funfair" on the back cover. It also contains a picture of Flora, but she does not appear in any of the episodes. Gallery DVDs File:HeaveHo!.png|UK DVD cover File:HeaveHo!backcoverandspine.png|UK DVD back cover and spine File:HeaveHo!UKDVDDisc.jpg|UK disc File:HeaveHo!Australiancover.jpg|Australian DVD File:HeaveHo!AustralianDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian DVD back cover and spine File:HeaveHo!withFreeSongsfromSodorDVD.jpg|Australian version including bonus Songs from Sodor DVD File:HeaveHo!iTunesCover.jpg|Australian iTunes cover File:HeaveHo!AustralianGooglePlay.jpg|Australian Google Play cover File:HeaveHo!(SouthAfricanDVDPrototypeCover).jpg|South African prototype DVD cover File:HeaveHo!(SouthAfricanDVD).jpg|South African DVD File:HeaveHo!(SouthAfricanDVD)backcover.jpg|South African DVD back cover File:ThomasandtheBillboardandOtherAdventures.png|Malaysian DVD File:ThomasandtheBillboardandOtherAdventuresbackcover.png|Malaysian DVD Back cover File:ThomasandFriends(FrenchDVD).png|French DVD File:ThomasandFriends(FrenchDVD)backcoverandspine.png|French DVD back cover and spine DVD Menu File:HeaveHo!TitleMenu.jpg|Main menu File:HeaveHo!EpisodeSelectionMenu.jpg|Episode Selection Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:French VHS/DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video